1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an image generating method and apparatus and, more particularly, to an image generating method and apparatus for simultaneously generating a color image and a depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D image sensing technique capable of acquiring color information including R, G and B values of each pixel forming an image and depth information representing depth values of the pixels in real time and providing the color information and the depth information to a user allows the user to experience visual reality and virtual environments. The 3D image sensing technique is widely used in face tracking and face recognition fields, game fields in which a user's motions are recognized, digital camera fields, control fields in which an air bag system is controlled according to the position or body size of a passenger, navigation fields and so on.